Prior art industrial refrigeration systems, e.g., for refrigerated warehouses, especially ammonia based refrigeration systems, are highly compartmentalized. The evaporator coils are often ceiling mounted in the refrigerated space or collected in a penthouse on the roof of the refrigerated space, the condenser coils and fans are usually mounted in a separate space on the roof of the building containing the refrigerated space, and the compressor, receiver tank(s), oil separator tank(s), and other mechanical systems are usually collected in a separate mechanical room away from public spaces. Ammonia-based industrial refrigeration systems containing large quantities of ammonia are highly regulated due to the toxicity of ammonia to humans, the impact of releases caused by human error or mechanical integrity, and the threat of terrorism. Systems containing more than 10,000 lbs of ammonia require EPA's Risk Management Plan (RMP) and OSHA's Process Safety Management Plan and will likely result in inspections from federal agencies. California has additional restrictions/requirements for systems containing more than 500 lbs of ammonia. Any refrigeration system leak resulting in the discharge of 100 lbs or more of ammonia must be reported to the EPA.